hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the finale of Hana Yori Dango Returns. The episode first aired on March 16, 2007 on TBS. It was followed by the film Hana Yori Dango Final in 2008. Erika Toda guest starred in this episode. Tsukasa Domyoji, still suffering from memory loss, is being taken advantage of by Umi Nakajima. On a skiing trip, Tsukasa figures out that she is not the one he has forgotten. When Tsukushi Makino is lost in a snowstorm, Tsukasa braves the elements to save her. Plot Kaede Domyoji has brought Tsukasa home now that he has forgotten Tsukushi Makino. Rui Hanazawa drives Tsukushi to Tokyo so she can see Tsukasa. She is welcomed by Umi Nakajima at Tsukasa's bedroom door. After Tsukushi and him have an argument, Umi asks her not to come anymore since she makes him "agitated". She then overhears Tsukasa asking Umi to make him some more cookies. Realizing that Umi had claimed that she baked her cookies, Tsukushi says "I've had enough" and throws a necklace at him. After she leaves, Tsukasa cannot stop thinking about Tsukushi's crying face. Hearing this, Umi starts to cry, saying "I have confidence that I can help you bury what you lost." She then confesses her feelings. Some days later, Rui invites Tsukushi and Yuki Matsuoka on a skiing trip. Tsukasa is the last to arrive at the lodge along with Umi, who he says he did not invite. Umi later joins Tsukushi in the hot springs. She reveals that she has fallen for Tsukasa. Back in Tsukasa's rooms, Umi gives him a box of cookies. Tsukasa realizes that they are not the same as the earlier cookies and throws the box. Umi asks if his memories have returned. When he says they have not, she tries to convince him to "accept himself the way is now". Tsukasa now sees threw her fake helpful act and tells her to go away. Umi says "you are so cruel" and runs from the room. A few minutes later, Tsukushi asks Umi if she has seen Yuki. She tells her that she went out just before the blizzard. Tsukushi goes out into the storm to look for Yuki, who shows up at dinner shortly later. When they cannot find Tsukushi, Rui confronts Umi, which Tsukasa overhears. His instincts take over and goes out on a snowmobile to find her. Tsukasa finds lying in the snow and carries her to an empty cabin. Tsukushi falls asleep for several minutes. Upon waking, she notices that Tsukasa is sick. She gives him some medicine and wraps him in a coat. Tsukasa starts to recall a similar situation and finally remembers Tsukushi. He then puts a necklace, the one she had thrown at him, around her neck. The two fall asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they are found by a group of rescue workers. In the meantime, rumors about Tsukasa and Tsukushi being engaged have spread. Toyama, who Tsukushi saved from suicide, presents his invention to Kaede. He wants to partner with Domyoji Group if the rumors are true. After thinking it over, Kaede reinstates Tsukasa as the company's heir. Tsukasa has one condition to bring back Nishida as his secretary. He then leaves to renew merger talks with Shigeru Okawahara's father in New York. The day before her graduation, Tsukushi's family are packing their things to return to Tokyo. Her father's old boss has invited him back to work. The family can also live in their old apartment again. That night, Tsukushi receives a red dress from Tsukasa to wear at Eitoku's prom. The next day, the Makinos car is stuck in the mud. Tsukushi, her mother, and brother attempt to push it. They are joined by Umi, who apologizes as they drive away. In Tokyo, the car breaks down and Tsukushi's mother encourages her to run the rest of the way to prom. She happens upon Kaede, who gives her a ride. The prom is over by the time Tsukushi gets there. She finds Tsukasa waiting for her. He suddenly announces "let's get married!" Tsukushi takes his hand and the lights turn on, revealing a stadium filled crowd. After their friends congratulate them, she dances with all four members of the F4. Sometime after, Tsukasa asks Tsukushi's father for permission to marry her. However, he accidentally asks to marry him instead. Cast and characters Guest roles *Erika Toda (Umi Nakajima) *Himawari Kitayama (Emu Mimasaka) *Imari Kitayama (Memu Mimasaka) *Koji Higashino (rescue worker) *Manabu Yamamoto (Toyama) *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) *Tamaki Matsumoto (young girl) *Thouru Komoriya (reporter) *Tomomi Nishimura (Akira's mother) Ratings Notes *The finale takes primary inspiration from the "Canadian Skiing Arc" (chapters seventy-eight to eighty), the "Amnesia Arc" (two hundred and fifteen to two hundred and twenty), and "Epilogue Leading Up to Graduation" arc (two hundred and thirty-nine to two hundred and forty-one). The final scene is taken from chapter one hundred and thirty-six. *On the Returns DVD set, a director's cut of the episode is included. It is three minutes longer than the original fifty-nine minute runtime. *Tsukushi says the proverb , meaning "someone who prefers practical gain to aesthetics".http://www.learn-japanese-free.com/japanese-proverbs.php It is also a reference to the title of the show, which gets its name from the proverb. *Tsukasa uses the phrase , which Tsukushi originally said to him in the first episode of Hana Yori Dango. *Umi mentions the common Japanese dish, nikujaga. Tsukasa previously talked about this dish in episode six of Hana Yori Dango Returns. *The elevator scene in episode four of the first series is heavily referenced in this episode. Parts of it are a reenacted by Tsukushi and Tsukasa. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes